Angel's Poems
by lil' angelgrl
Summary: Ok, I just came up with a couple poems that I decided to have my OC, Angel, write, well, actually I wrote them but you get it!: PLEAZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**lil' angelgrl: All these are in Angels POV, they are all about how she feels basically.**

**In the beginning these were about me and my friends but then I realized that these poems fit in with my story, well sort of:) **

**Anywayz, I'll tell you when and why she wrote it so you won't be to confused, but I'll explain in her POV alright if you get confused just tell me and I'll explain it a bit more Kay:)(oh yeah, the 8's are to separate the stanzas of whatever cuz i couldn't get it to work to well)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!**

**! ANGEL'S POV!**

**Ok, I wrote this one when I was thinking of my brother, I miss him a lot and this poem is about how I can't wait to see him (hence the title) so yeah… enjoy:) **

**I Can't Wait**

I can't wait to see you again

I can't wait to hug you

I can't wait to know you're home

I can't wait to be with you once again

Since you've left I could only think

Of the day you'd return home

It's been years since we've last seen each other

How I long to see you once again

I can't wait to see who you've become

I can't wait until you return

I wish that day could be today

I want you to see who _I've _become

I want you to know I'm not who I use to be

I can't wait to see you again

I can't wait for the day when you come back

It's like I'm meeting you for the first time

It's about time

It's been forever

I can't wait until that day

I just can't wait until then

…**um… this one is about Kai (blushes), it's about how he doesn't… well just read and find out! I wrote it when I was wondering about him, don't ask me why I keep thinking of him because I don't know! He somehow ends up in my thoughts a lot! It's scary! Anyways go ahead and read it:) HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Hidden (Be Yourself) **

Why don't you let anyone in?

Why do you keep to you're self?

Why do you seem so coldhearted?

Why don't you open up?

What are you protecting you're self from?  
Are you afraid to love, or of being loved?

Are you afraid of being hurt?

I know you've been through a lot,

A lot of which I could never imagine

Just know I'm here for you until the end

Until everything ends

8

You seem so quiet

You seem so angry

You seem so harsh

I can see through all this

Your hurt, your pain, your confusion

8

You always wear that same mask

The mask which makes you seem cold

And emotionless

I see through it all

I know you care, I know you want to love

Maybe you just don't know how

Maybe you're just afraid, afraid of pain

8

You're just like a little child

So confused and afraid

A child who has never known love

8

You never laugh, you never cry

You never smile, you only hide

Inside I can tell you're fighting

Fighting to let your true self out

Debating if it'll hurt you in a way

8

Let the real you out,

Set him free

Break that mask you wear

Throw it away you don't need it,

Not anymore

8

You'll never be alone

You'll always have me

I will always care for you

I'll never leave you, not ever

8

You don't have to be afraid anymore,

You're never alone

Set you're self free from it all

Be you're self,

No more secrets

No more masks

Just you

**Now this one just makes me sad, I wrote it about my mom a while after she died, the way I wrote it it's like I'm talking to someone, well I'm basically telling my brother, Danny, about her death since I don't think he knows yet and I don't want him to break down or anything so this is my way of reassuring him, I hope it goes well when he finds out.**

**Well, read on and tell me or rater my authoress if you like it or not.**

**Shining Bright **

Look up to the sky tonight,

You will see all the stars shining bright,

As bright as can be

8

But one star will be fresh and new,

When you look at it you will know,

You will know that she is watching over you

8

It will make you happy,

It will make you sad

But most of all it should make you glad

8

You should be glad for the fact that she is there

Glad for the fact that she still does care

Glad because she never really left

8

So look up to the sky tonight,

You will see her star shining as bright as can be,

Her love will never fade away

8

The brightest star in the sky

It will never fade away

When you see it, think of her

8

She's shining bright

Shining for you and for me,

Shining bright, as bright as can be

**lil' angelgrl: alright I hope you enjoyed reading them and just to let you know a friend of mine wrote the last poem, I just added some stuff, well like I said they were in Angels POV and if you liked these there are lots more to come (just to let you know I like to write poems!lol!) well PLEAZ review!**

**Angel: yeah PLEAZ they all came from my heart and I really want to know if you like my writing or not!**

**lil' angelgrl: yeah what she said… wait a minute! I WROTE THESE! How did you get here! (I'm scared I didn't know my characters could come out of my stories!)**

**I think I'm going insane!**

**Angel: maybe, so you didn't know that you could just call on me to talk or something?**

**lil' angelgrl: (shakes head)**

**Angel: well you're not going crazy, yet, you can call on me when ever you want! (Smiles and disappears)**

**lil' angelgrl: wow I didn't know that! Cool so I have power! Muahahahaha(evil laugh, not very good by the way, I'm not known to be evil)**

**PLEAZ REVIEW, and NO I didn't forget about my story, An Unexpected Love, it's still going! Don't worry!**

**Angel: (reappears) YEAH, don't forget to REVIEW! And she wouldn't even dare to not finish her story! Too many people will be after her head especially** **Ksarap! Lol!**

**BYE!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**Lil' angelgrl and Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**lil' angelgrl: THANX FOR REVIEWING, me and Angel are glad you like them, here's more for you to tell me if they are good or bad you now the drill:)**

**Angel: Yep, pleaz review for this one to! Thanx!**

**SPECIAL THANX TO:**

**Myownworld**

**HeartlessDevil**

**Angel's POV**

**This poem I wrote when I was wondering and it just came to me, you know, well I hope you like it!**

**Some People**

Some people are cool

Some people are weird

Some people are bad

Some people are good

Some people racists

Some people think they're all that

Some people think they're better than life

Some people are our friends

Some people are our enemies

The fact is we're people

That's our defect

We should accept it

What I don't understand is _why_?

Why do we treat each other like dirt?

We're all the same

We're humans

We all feel

Some people believe this

I agree with them

Life is life

We can't change it

People are people

I want to know why we act the way we do

We should be friends

Whether were cool or not

With each and everyone of us

We all live together in this world

We shouldn't fight

We are who we are

We can't change that

Some people are like this

Some people aren't

**This is about my ex, my first and only and I just _had _to end up heartbroken! Augh! Anywayz here it is enjoy! **

**Forgotten **

I'll never forget you

You've probably already forgotten about me

I knew you a long time ago

I thought loved then

I'm over you now

8

I don't care what's happened to you

I might not know you now

But I knew you before

8

I really thought I was in love

Not for your act

Not for your look

But for you the person inside

8

You make me think

How could I have loved someone like you?  
I can't believe I fell so easily

You left me heartbroken and alone

8

I don't know where you are

I don't really care

I'm over you now

8

I don't mind hearing your name

But it does make me think about you

About why and what you use to be to me

8

I'm over that now

I'm over you

I have been for a while

But I'll always remember you

And the pain you caused me

Although I'm sure you've already forgotten me

**I was extremely bored as you can tell and I wrote this! lol! **

**Bored Beyond all Reason**

I'm bored

I don't know _what_ to do

There's nothing _to_ do

I'm bored

There's nothing fun to do

What am I suppose to do

This is boring!

To just sit here and do nothing

I'll die of boredom!

Boredom will be the death of me

Why is everything so boring right now?

I am bored beyond all reason

What is there to do?

I've never been this bored

What can I do not to be bored?

Why am I so bored?

There's nothing to do

I think I'll write so I won't be bored

So this was me when I was bored

Before this I was

Bored beyond all reason

**Angel & lil' angelgrl: PLEAZ REVIEW! **

**lil' angelgrl: it would be much appreciated:) **

**Angel: yep, I hope you like them and ideas would work! I just have to have a topic to be able to write! **

**lil' angelgrl: ok so like we said before… **

**Angel & lil' angelgrl: PLEAZ REVIEW! THANX:) (:**

**Fly high **

**Fly free**

**Forever and **

**For Always!**

**CYA!**

**Angel & lil' angelgrl**


	3. Chapter 3

**lil' angelgrl: Hey peeps! We have an update, repeat we have an update!**

**Angel: Yay! I finally! **

**lil' angelgrl: Sorry it took so long!**

**Angel: You better be!**

**lil' angelgrl: I am now I think they would like to read so we'll have to be quiet for a while.**

**Angel: ok, before we start lil' angelgrl and me would like to say thanks to a special someone!**

**Death Angel's Shadow, Thanx so much for reviewing! You were the only one to review for this chap or whatever it's called, hehehe, I'm glad you did!**

**lil' angelgrl: well thanks again KK! **

**Angel: Now let's get on with it, **

**I wrote this poem when I had heard that things like this happen all the time and I felt like writing it in hopes that some people might change the way they think about this subject.**

**Before **

Before he was the smartest person I knew

Before he was the kindest person I knew

Before every one didn't like him

Before no one understood him

They didn't even try to understand

Before they thought he didn't matter

He thought he didn't matter at home or at school

Before they picked on him

Before everyone made his life worse

Before he kept thinking of committing suicide

But I never thought he'd do it

Before he was a great person

He could've done great things

Before I was the only one who cared for him

Before he was my friend

And now he's gone

All of this is because of before

No one has learned

All this is still happening

And I won't let another die

She also feels this way

I won't let her die too

**This one is about how sometimes love can hurt, and about how some people end up hurting the ones they love with out realizing it. My friend she went through this a lot.**

**It also reminded me of my dad in a way… you'll have to read it to understand and if you don't just ask and I'll explain.**

**Pain **

I've never been hurt so much

I've never known much pain

Then you came along

You treat me like dirt

You don't know how much it hurts

You just come along and yell at me

I don't know why

All I know is that you don't realize

That I have feelings too

But it hurts me more

When you do it to other people

Why did you have to be this way?

Why do you treat us the way you do?

You have to understand

What we are

And who we are

It hurts so much

To feel like you hate me

You have to realize that I'll always care for you

You have so much anger in you

Just let it go

All of your anger is hurting me

And all those whom you love

I've never felt so much pain in my heart

And you are the one who caused it

I hate who you've changed into

You are the one who's hurting me

**This explains one of the reasons why I love him, Kai I mean light blush, it's what I know he will do, because… well just read and pleaz review and tell me what you think about it, and about the others too! ;) **

**You're Always There**

You're always there

You always care

You're in my dreams

You're in my reality

Every time I turn you're there

You're here to protect me

You're always there to care for me

You're always there to listen

You always know what to say

You're always there to comfort me

How is it you're always there?

You love me

That's why you're always there

That's why you're always here

That's why you care

That's why I love you

You're always there for me

I'm always there for you

You care about me

I care about you

I matter to you

That's all I care about

I'm glad you're always there for me

**lil' angelgrl: Hope you liked them! Now…**

**Angel: PLEAZ, PLEAZ REVIEW! If you don't I'll have to hunt you down, sit on you and beg, BEG UNTILL YOU GIVE IN! Mwahahahahahahhaha! I'm just kidding! **

**lil' angelgrl: You had me scared for a while there!**

**Angel: Sorry! **

**lil' angelgrl: It's ok, just don't do it again.**

**Angel: Kay! We hoped you liked this chap thingy! big grin**

**lil' angelgrl: yeah and pleaz review it would mean a lot, thanx!**

**lil' angelgrl & Angel: BYEZ! Till our next update!**

**Fly free**

**Fly high**

**Forever**

**And **

**For ALWAYS!**

**lil' angelgrl and Angel**


End file.
